Becoming ANBU
by iamjk
Summary: Hanabi wants to become an ANBU, which should be easy for a Hyuuga genuis, right? Not when she has to go through Kiba first!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**disclaimer:** i am not japanese, therefore i do not own naruto

this is my first story, i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hanabi looked out the window and sighed happily. Kiba was training with Hinata in the courtyard below, and, oh, it was a glorious sight. She had always appreciated the young man's rugged good looks, but they were especially rugged and good today. She had just gotten over her nasty break up with Konohamaru and she was back on the scene. And what a scene it was.

Hanabi turned away from the view and headed off to the training grounds. At 17, she was already a jounin, but Hanabi aspired to be an ANBU because as a child she thought the masks were awesome, and at 17 she really had nothing better to do.

As she stood in front of the compound gate pulling her long black hair into a ponytail, she felt something large and furry lean against her, nearly pushing her over. "Hey Akamaru! Who wants some kisses?" Hanabi said as she ruffled his ears.

"I do!" a voice said behind her, before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. Hanabi gave Kiba a wry look.

"You would," she said, slipping out of his grasp. "Toodles, Akamaru!"

As she hopped her way to the training ground, Hanabi beat her head against the wall in her mind. She had just remembered why she decided to give dating a try-- Kiba doesn't love just one person, he loves everyone. And being possessive, Hanabi was hurt anytime he even talked to a girl she didn't know. She had hoped Konohamaru would take her mind of him, and he had until he decided he wasn't ready for a relationship.

Hanabi threw kunai at a stump. Actually, she threw the kunai through the stump. She spent a happy few hours cursing Kiba and his Free Love, and Konohamaru and his non-commital. Seriously, who decided that they weren't ready for a relationship 8 months into the relationship?

Around midnight, she was back in her room, lounging in her sports bra and undies. Rubbing her hands around her head, making her oily hair stick out in crazy directions, she yawned. "Dude," Hanabi said to no one in particular, "I want an Icee." Being contradictory in nature, she was too lazy to poof herself down to the kitchen, so she just walked.

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw a shirtless young man in pajama pants burrowing through the fridge. "Oh, hey Neji," Hanabi called as she sat down at the table, waiting to get into the freezer. Hanabi stretched out her arms and caught herself thinking, _"Man, I didn't know Neji had such a sexy back."_

The sexy back turned, revealing toned abs and arms full of food. Well, arms full of meat. As the young man put his midnight snack down, he pulled a chicken leg out of his mouth and stuck his head around the meat mountain,saying, "It's just me, Hinata."

Hanabi and Kiba stared at each other.

"Oh my God, did you sex my sister?" Hanabi yelled, jumping back from the table, horrified.

"What?! No!" Kiba shouted.

"Then did you sex Neji?" she asked, her eyes growing even wider at the thought.

"Oh, Jesus, no!" Kiba spat out. "I'm just here because I got kicked of my apartment after taking so long on my last ANBU mission!"

"Oh," she said thoughtfully, pulling an Icee out of the freezer. _"I didn't know Kiba was an ANBU..."_

An awkward silence fell over the two, broken occasionally by slurping from Hanabi or belching from Kiba.

At last, Kiba snapped. "Could you please put on some clothes?"

"Could you please get out of my house?"

* * *

hey everyone! i hope you liked my first story! i would like it if you would comment or pm or critique or whatevs, but im too lazy to do it, so i dont mind if youre lazy too. hanabi in this story is based loosely on me, so if you have any questions about what she says or does feel free to contact me. my (actual in real life) twin sister fleacollar999 is making pictures for each chapter of Becoming ANBU for me. yay twin! she does lots of stories (mostly sasuhina) here on fanfic and lots of pictures on deviantart. check her out!

link to picture: .com/art/Snack-Time-by-fleacollar999-134753020 **theres a deviantart thats supposed to go in the begginning of that like...**


	2. Chapter 2

pic up now yay! i dont know whats up but it wont put the deviantart in the beginning of the link....

.com/art/Gotcha-by-fleacollar999-135105639

don't own!

* * *

Kiba woke up the next morning with his bedsheets stuffed up his nose. "Wha...?" he mumbled groggily before yanking them out. Only Kiba's ANBU training kept him from screaming bloody murder as the dried blood on the sheets ripped out his nose hair. Oh. He remembered now. Hanabi in underwear. Personally, Kiba was a little put out. Looking at Hanabi in her underwear should be like looking at a female body-builder, it should definitely NOT cause massive amounts of blood loss. Akamaru let out a little growl as Kiba rolled off his bed and onto the giant dog. "Come on, boy, take me to breakfast."

Hinata looked up as the pair entered the kitchen. "Kiba, did you have a midnight snack last night?" she asked as Akamaru dropped the young man on the floor.

"Mmmm, yeah," Kiba yawned. "Why?"

"Because now I have to go grocery shopping for the second time in 2 days," was Hinata's curt reply. Kiba had never quite gotten used to a Hinata without mumbling, and now here was a Hinata that made snide remarks. Obviously, she wasn't a morning person.

"Sorry Hinata!" Kiba said between bites as he practially inhaled his meal. "Gotta go!"

Hinata shook her head as the boy and his dog fled the scene. "I really hope he finds an apartment soon..."

Kiba and Akamaru had barely left the front door when five expertly aimed shuriken pinned Kiba to the wall, one dangerously close to his family jewels. "I can honestly say I did not see that one coming."

"Ha!" Hanabi laughed from a nearby tree, "They must've made a mistake when they made you ANBU!" She chuckled as she leapt nimbly from the branch, only to be startled by Kiba turning into a log.

"Got you!" Kiba winked and stuck out his tongue as he jumped from a window.

"But how?!" Hanabi cried, angry at being tricked by him. "I saw your chakra signature!"

"That's the real Akamaru down there, see?" he said, pointing to the dog who was yawning and scratching his ear. "We do everything together. It would be weird if some of my chakra hadn't rubbed off on him by now." Hanabi gritted her teeth in frustration-- the Byakugan had been fooled by of some flea bitten boy and his mangy dog. No offense to Akamaru. She could hear Kiba and Akamaru laughing as they ran towards town.

She held extra still for a moment, straining to listen. She smiled as she heard a loud THUD. Hanabi was glad she had put up that tripwire this morning.

As Kiba approached Tsunade's office, he had to admit that maybe Hanabi was right about the whole ANBU thing. He and his nin-dog had been tripped by a completely undisguised tripwire. Kiba shook himself all over and stepped into the Hokage's office: these were not good thoughts have while being assigned a mission.

"Ah, there you are, Kiba," Tsunade said as she took a swig from her sake bottle. "This next mission will be your most dangerous yet."

_"Yes!"_ Inner Kiba cheered, _"Now you can prove to Hanabi that you really are qualified to be ANBU!"_ Kiba was confused as to why he needed to prove himself to Hanabi, but he just went with the flow. "I'm ready," he stated.

Tsunade continued, "Your very life will be in danger." Kiba just nodded. "You probably won't come out of it alive."

"Tsunade, I can handle whatever you throw at me," Kiba said.

An evil glint appeared in her eyes as she grinned at the fanged ninja. "You will probably regret saying that."

Shizune opened the door and Hanabi stepped inside. "You wished to see me, Hokage?"


	3. Chapter 3

yay pic is up! .com/art/Smack-Down-by-fleacollar999-135346819 and** again it wont put the deviantart in front of the link**

hola my little noonways! lol. anyways, here's chap. 3, chap 4 will be up like... on sunday. cause i have a birthday party to go to tomorrow. oh, and does anyone know how to spell the japanese word for gentle fist? cause i made it into a verb as in "to jyuuk" but i dont know if its spelled jyuuken or juken or what. please enjoy!

**disclaimer:** i do not own ninjas.

* * *

Kiba's mouth dropped onto the floor. Hanabi was his mission?! _"Oh Kami!"_ Kiba thought,_"Please don't tell me I have to make little Hyuugas or Inuzukas with her!"_ Inner Kiba was trembling with fear. But what came out of Tsunade's mouth next was much, much worse.

"Hanabi, I would like for you to meet your ANBU teacher," Tsunade smirked, pointing to the boy.

Kiba cowered in fear, knowing what Hanabi could do in a rage. Much to his surprise, however, Hanabi didn't get angry. Actually, Hanabi didn't do anything. After what seemed like hours, she blinked. Slowly. Glacially.

She shook her head and turned to Tsunade, "Excuse me I just hallucinated for a minute. Did you say Kiba is going to be _my teacher_?"

Tsunade nodded. "Ok, you are both dismissed."

"WHAAAAATT????" The sceam seemed to erupt from Hanabi and Kiba's mouths at the same time. "I did not sign up for this!" Kiba shouted, his skin growing so red Hanabi could barely make out his fang marks.

"Oh, but you did, Kiba," Tsunade said gleefully. Truly, she loved her job.

Hanabi could barely control her anger, her fists kept clenching and relaxing. "Lady Hokage," the teen said through her clenched teeth, "I don't need a teacher."

"Hmm, I don't know about that," Tsunade replied. "But perhaps you could teach Kiba a thing or two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba yelled, embarrassment making his face a deeper red.

"Ha, you can't teach an old dog new tricks," Hanabi remarked, unable to resist the pun. Thinking back over the morning's events, namely the tripwire, she added, "Or old ones."

"Well, I can tell you two are going to get along fine," Tsunade said, pushing them to the door. "Goodbye my little chickadees!" The door shut behind the unhappy pair with a click. Hanabi promptly turned and punched a hole in the nearest wall. Kiba turned towards the fuming girl with a twitching eyebrow. "I'll pick you up later...."

That afternoon saw Hanabi, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata gathered at the training grounds. "Why are they here?" Hanabi asked, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Hinata smiled brightly at her, "We're here to help you with your training!"

"Ok!" Kiba said, rubbing his hands together. "Hanabi, I want to observe you fighting for a while." A Kiba clone popped into existence beside the girl. "Pretend you and Hinata are a team sent on a mission to capture Neji and my clone over there."

_"Well this is easy,"_ Hanabi thought,_ "But I'd better take Neji. Hinata's just not strong enough."_

"Oh, and Hinata's facing Neji."

Hanabi sighed and silently activated her Byakugan (A/N: because hanabi's cool enough to do it silently). She could handle the battle for the both of them. As she fought the Kiba clone with ease, she kept her eyes (er... Byakugan) on Hinata. Hanabi whirled around as Neji prepared to punch Hinata, ready to jyuuk his ass into the nearest tree, when Kiba (the real one) puched her on the head. "What'd you do that for?!" she angrily hissed through her teeth.

"Your partner is not as weak as you think. Watch."

Hanabi stared as she saw Hinata use the momentum behind Neji's punch to throw him over her shoulder and then jyuuk him into the nearest tree. "Oh. Huh."

Kiba stared down at her triumphantly. "Lesson one-- never underestimate your partner. They're paired with you for a reason."

Inner Hanabi bit her lip. He did have a point.

Kiba waved at the extraneous Hyuugas. "Thanks guys! See you later!"

Hanabi turned to Kiba, "We're done for the day?"

Kiba gave her a big smile, showing her his fangs. "No, now we get to the real training."

Hanabi inwardly gulped. _"I don't think I'm going to like this."_

_

* * *

_i hope you liked it!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Heres chapter 4! Hope you like it. Sorry its been awhile, but ive been packing and getting ready to move in to my dorm on Saturday, woohoo! Anyways, here you are!

* * *

Kiba smirked down at the Hyuuga genius. _"HA!"_ Inner Kiba barked (pun intended, lol), _"I showed the little punk what's what!"_ Kiba basked in his victory before realizing he didn't actually have anything else to teach her. And this was supposed to be "the REAL training." _"Oh crap."_ The dog ninja's thoughts raced as he tried to come up with something worthy of being called "real training." _"Ah-hah!"_ Kiba's smirk returned. This might even be a little fun.

"Ok shorty!" he called down to the glaring girl. "Let's do this!"

Hanabi just sighed at him. _"Really, why does he have to be my teacher?"_

"Since you and your Byakugan think that you're super cool, why don't you show me what you can do with it?"

"Kiba, you already know what it can do. Duh." Hanabi drug a hand down her face, today was getting to be a really long day.

Kiba ignored her and turned to his slumbering dog. "Yo, Akamaru! You bored?" Akamaru stretched and stood up, nodding. "Kay! Well, you fight Hanabi while I do… other stuff." Akamaru quickly poofed into a second Kiba and attacked Hanabi. "Oh, and Hanabi, could you activate your Byakugan for me pretty please?"

Hanabi and Akamaru were having a good time sparring when a kunai sunddenly blew right past Hanabi's ear. "KIBA!" Hanabi roared, "What was that for?!"

Kiba was on a rock behind them leisurely tossing and catching a kunai. "Grasshopper, you must always be ready for attacks from behind!"

Hanabi turned back around, taking a fighting stance.

"And always expect the unexpected!"

The Hyuuga whipped back around, barely managing to get out the words "What are you talking about?" before being tackled and licked ferociously. Akamaru loved Hanabi a lot.

Kiba couldn't hold his snickers in, "That!"

Hanabi jumped up, growling angrily enough to frighten Akamaru. "Let's just get this over with."

This time around Hanabi was barely paying any attention to the Kiba she was fighting, instead watching the real Kiba. _"I won't let him catch me off guard again!"_ she thought.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Akamaru swiped her feet out from under her.

Hanabi opened her eyes to see a sky full of Kiba. "Tsk, tsk," he waved his finger in her face. "You must pay attention to your opponent!"

Hanabi punched him in the face. He laughed.

This continued for another hour or so before Kiba decided to release his secret weapon. Inner Kiba was cackling with laughter at the thought of what he was about to do.

Kiba went back and sat on the rock behind Hanabi. "Gee, it's really hot." Hanabi ignored him. Kiba wiped the sweat off his brow, and proceeded to pull off his jacket.

"Hmm," Kiba thought. "No reaction on to Phase Two!"

He slowly brought his hands down to the waist band of his pants.

Hanabi, of course, was watching intently. "What is Kiba doing?" She watched as he slowly peeled off his mesh shirt. "Ohhhh…." Her eyes followed his hands as he undid the button and zipper of his pants.

"BWAH!" The poor girl didn't expect the force of the blood coming out of her nose to be enough to knock her over. Luckily, however, Akamaru had landed a punch to her nose right as the gush started. They didn't have to know she sent chakra to her nose to fortify the cartilage.

Hanabi sat up, pinching her nose.

"Ha! Did my sexy body overwhelm you?" Kiba asked, winking at her.

"What? Huh? Pshh,no." Hanabi quickly tried to come up with a witty comeback. "More like your disgustingly hairy body!" She said, pointing at the 3 curly hairs sprouting out of his chest.

Kiba looked down at his chest. "If you think this is bad, you should see Gai-sensei."

The thought of a shirtless Gai-sensei was enough to knock Hanabi out. When she woke up that evening in the hospital, she just shook her head and left, ignoring the questioning nurses.

Kiba was deep in thought. He stared in to the mirror the Hyuugas had lent him, pulling at his chest hairs. "Am I really that hairy?"

* * *

Ha! My best chapter ever!


	5. Return to !

_**To anyone who still cares about mah story: **_

God bless you! Or Allah or Vishnu or Buddha or whoever. I will be updating here soon, things just got really crazy back in 2009, I got mono and things went downhill and it took me all of 2010 to get myself together. But here I am! Your patience will be rewarded.


	6. Chapter 6

oh snap first update in literally 3 years! sorry guys, i'm not very good at real life. OTL anyways, this is dedicated to leotinees for reviewing the other day and being like "hey write some more" and all the others that waited (kind of) patiently for me to get my shit together again.

* * *

That night found Hanabi glaring into the refrigerator. She had come downstairs to fix herself a midnight snack, but that just reminded her of the last time she got a midnight snack—a shirtless Kiba had ambushed her with sexy while she was innocently enjoying an Icee. Ok, so that wasn't exactly what happened, but she had even put on actual clothes this time, since she kind of expected Kiba to be raiding the fridge again, and the fact he wasn't here was making her a little grumpy. But only a little. And only because she wanted to yell at him about the dirty trick he played on her at training, and not because she wanted to ogle his body. Nooooo.

So when two strong arms wrapped around her and began giving her a noogie, she didn't even bother to turn and look to see who it was before she jyuuked Kiba's ass into the hallway.

"Holy shit, Hanabi! What the hell?" Neji yelled angrily, peeling himself off the wall. "I've been gone for two months and that's how you greet me?"

"Awwww snap, I'm sorry Neji!" she cried, running over to her cousin and checking to make sure she hadn't injured him/exacerbated any injuries he had come home with. "I thought you were Kiba!"

Neji's eyes went wide and rather crazy. "Don't tell me that mutt has managed to sex Hinata!"

"What? No! Are you crazy?" Hanabi said to her cousin as she walked back to the fridge, like that wasn't exactly what she thought a few days before. "Apparently he was 'kicked out of his apartment' because his rent was late because he was on some 'Anbu mission'," she told Neji with plenty of sarcastic air quotes. "And because Hinata's Hinata, she told him he can stay here until he finds a new place. But I don't think he's even looking."

Neji glowered, "Well, he best start looking. You're way too fond of roaming around at night in your undies, and I don't want him seeing that—he might get some bad ideas."

"I don't know what you're talking about, all my ideas are good ideas!" Kiba announced as he waltzed into the kitchen. "Scoot over short stuff," he said, sliding Hanabi out of the way before reaching into the fridge and grabbing some of the chicken wings Hinata had prepared earlier.

As he turned back, Hanabi caught a glimpse of his nicely sculpted chest, and noticed something was missing.

"Kiba, did… did you WAX YOUR CHEST?" she asked incredulously.

"What? No, nooo. My chest has always been delightfully smooth and lacking hair," Kiba denied around mouthfuls of chicken.

"You know what? I'm going over to TenTen's," Neji muttered, leaving the kitchen. Clearly the Hyuuga household had caught a bad case of the Crazies while he was away.

* * *

soooo yup. hopefully things will get a rollin' again.


End file.
